d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:"El Vilio", the monster of evil I
Missing race, HP, initiative, grapple, to-hit, damage (unless it really only does do 1d12 with the Sword of Kas), special qualities, equipment, spells, spell-like abilities, skills, feats, its boasted divine ranks and even the abilities to work out the above. It has one hundred and one d10s for hit dice (plus 20d4, and whatever else is missing), it lacks categories, and the format is messed up. One is forced to assume this is a work in progress, but could the creator please advise as to why they left it looking like this, and when it is to be completed? --Snikers 21:35, 3 July 2007 (UTC) This is DnDer, the one who is working on "El Vilio". I am sorry that the work I have been putting in for it is innsuffisiant, and that you have a problem with the MM format. The 101d10 has been fixed (clerics, I remembered, don't have d10s). The sword is Huge, 2 sizes bigger than normal, due to magic(I even metioned that-and changed the exact identity of the sword). I am fixing what I can, Snickers, and hopeing to finish by mid-August. With luck, it will be before then. Oh, and I challenge you to find the lowest-level PC party that can defeat it, and how. Note that you should add Level Adjustment to the party level. It's not the MM format that's wrong, it's the table format of the text layout and presentation; as it is, a single line will NOT wrap to fit a page. I'm on 1024x768 resolution, and the text is still running into the ads on the right. I can't imagine what the 800x600 (or, goodness forbid, even smaller) viewers are seeing. I'm not saying it's a poorly designed creature, I'm just mystified as to why you used this layout. As for everything else, that was put up before the page stated it was a work in progress. I simply didn't want anyone to come in, see it was unfinished, and unthinkingly delete it. --Snikers 00:11, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Oh. Sorry, Snickers. I didn't realise... Well, on my PC, it looks fine. I am not sure what resolution it is, but I faced that problem. I fixed it for readers with whatever resolution mine has, and I have no idea how to fix it for yours. Sorry. :-( -DnDer Snickers, I just tried something. I hit "restore down" when viewing El Vilio, and I saw what ou meant. I now realize that I don't know how to make it in line- not without the non-wrapping problem. Could you teach me how to do what you did on the Troll mage page, or tell me how to do it? Please? Use the line break tag, which is the letters "br" enclosed in pointy brackets (ie < and >) This will put a single line break within your lines, which will wrap automatically. Thus, there's no need to put it in a table at all. --Snikers 23:40, 24 July 2007 (UTC)